Davey in Love?
by Nakaia Aidan-Sun
Summary: Um...read the title...Davey is one of my favorite characters...and well, I think he deserves more than one fic with him getting the girl!
1. Marilyn Conlon

Disclaimer: I don't own Newsies.but I wish I do. I do however own, Gilbert, Marilyn, and Chip. Just incase you want to know the only reason I wrote this was because Davey is one of my favorite characters.and he deserves more than like 1 story about him getting the girl.  
  
David in Love  
  
Chapter 1- Marilyn Conlon  
  
"Poke up!" I yelled as I tugged on my youngest brothers arm. He turned around and shut his eyes again. "Gilly, Wake up!"  
  
Gilbert turned to look at me once more; he was looking more and more like how I remembered Jolyon everyday. Gil shared the famous Conlon blue-green eyes, the eyes that sadly, I did not share. I was always the odd one in the family, with black hair and dark green eyes. I guess I got kind of off track, so anyway, as I was saying Gilbert turned to look at me.  
  
"Why d'ja wake me up so early?" He mumbled still half asleep. "Da sun ain't up yet!"  
  
"Oh, Gilly, you know that we have to go. Uncle Oliver and I are not on borrowing terms."  
  
I picked Gilbert up, he was small for his age, which was another thing that I made me odd when it came to my family. I have always been tall, I mean I'm taller than Uncle Oliver, and I'm probably taller than Jolyon too. But anyway, Gilly's being small might come in handy if we have to follow in my twin's footsteps. I ran out of 'Uncle' Oliver's house with nothing, but the Gilbert and the money I had 'found' in Oliver's study.  
  
From what Jolly, Jolyon my wonderful brother, told me I only had to find my way to Brooklyn and I could find him, but Brooklyn was a tough place, and I don't think Gilly is ready for that yet. So, I head toward Manhattan, if Jolly was really as famous as he claimed I could find some friends of his.  
  
The sun is up now and I'm almost to the distribution office for the world. Jolly told me about the strike they had a few months ago, but I haven't heard from him since. Oliver must have found out about the letters and used his 'ways' to keep me from getting them.  
  
When I got to the gates Gilly was already talking to another boy.  
  
As I walked up I placed my hand on Gilly's shoulder. "Gilly, who's your friend?"  
  
Gilly looked up at me and I figured out he hadn't asked.  
  
The boy looked at me. "My name is Les, and this is my brother David, he's older." The little boy, Les wasn't it, pointed to a boy next to him. My heart skipped a beat. He was so handsome with those blue eyes.  
  
Gil was quicker than I was with his come back. "My name is Gilbert.but I go by Gilly.and this is my sister.Mari.it's short for." Gilly stopped. I knew that it was because he didn't know my whole first name.  
  
"Marilyn," I whispered to Gilly.  
  
He smiled then finished his sentence, "Maryann."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh. "He means Marilyn." I said holding out my hand to the blue eyed boy, who Les had said was named David, didn't he?  
  
The boy spat in his hand and shook mine. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
I smiled. David.it was a perfect name for the perfect guy.  
  
"So," David continued, "Do you have anywhere to stay?"  
  
I couldn't help but smile at this; I guess I didn't think of that.  
  
"I thick we are gonna go to Brooklyn later to see if we can find me bruddah, Jol-" I stopped in the middle of his name, what was it that he said they called him here? Oh ya, now I remember, "I mean Spot Conlon, only." My cheeks began to flush, "I don't know where to find 'im."  
  
David smiled as the bell rang. "Hey Jack!" He yelled out to the kid in front of us with a black cowboy hat.  
  
"What is it, Davey?"  
  
"This is Spot's sister." He wrapped an arm around me for a second, my heart skipped another beat again, but he quickly removed it. "After we seel our papes d'ya want us to take you to Spot's?"  
  
I smiled in spite of myself. "I'd love that, I mean ya." 


	2. Sellin' papes and da Delancy Bruddahs

David in love  
  
Chapter 2- Selling papes and the Delancy Bruddahs  
  
"Extry! Extry! Read all about it!" I loved selling papes, now I could tell why Spot did it so often.  
  
Gil walked up to me again, "Can I have some more papes, Mari?"  
  
I smiled at him, he was only five, but could pass for a three year old, if he could only keep his mouth shut.  
  
"'Ow many more d'we 'ave?" he asked.  
  
David looked down at him with a grin on his face. "Not that many, go find Les, okay kid."  
  
Gilly shone with pride as he ran off to find him.  
  
David cast his eyes down at me again, "We can sell the rest on the way to Brooklyn, and we will probably pick Jack up on the way too."  
  
I kept smiling like a schoolgirl and we continued to talk until we heard a scream.  
  
"That was Gil!" I yelled as I dropped my papes and ran to help my baby brother. I don't know if David picked up my papes or if he just followed me, but the next thing I saw was two guys beating up on Gil.  
  
I ran toward the one that had Gil in the air. "You put him down now!" I yelled. I lost my temper, so I could no longer control myself; after all I was a Conlon, right.  
  
I punched the ugly guy and grabbed Gil. "Are you okay?"  
  
He was shaking so hard, just as I was that night at Uncle Oliver's, but that wasn't important right now.  
  
I looked up again to see David punching on of the guys, but then they both turned on him. No matter how perfect I found him, I couldn't help, but think that he was the worst fighter I'd ever seen.  
  
I was about to leave Gil to help David when Les grabbed onto me pointing and saying something about Jack finding help, but I was in too much rage to stop. I looked to where he pointed and saw Jack run up and start punching one of 'em when another figure emerged from around the corner. It was a boy about my age and slightly shorter than I was with blue-green eyes, it was Jolly. Jolly shot one of the men with his Slingshot then they both ran off yelling out curses. I picked up Gil and ran over to David. He looked awful beaten up.  
  
"Who were they?" I asked as Gil finally stopped crying on my shoulder.  
  
"The Delancy Bruddahs," came Spot's reply. 


	3. Family Reunion

A/N: Just incase any of you care I made Spot's real name Jolyon or 'Jolly' because I thought it would be funny if he had a girly name, I don't know why, to quote Crutchy- it's just this brain of mine, it's always coming up with things.it's got a mind of its own.  
  
Davey in Love  
  
Chapter 3 - Family Reunion  
  
"Jolly," I knew that he hated being called by that name, but I couldn't help it. I mean the last time I saw him Gil wasn't even born, yet he looked just like I imagined him to.  
  
"Marilyn?" I smiled and nodded running over to hug him. We hugged for a second then I guess Jolly noticed Gil, "Whose the shrimp?"  
  
"This," I made a simple gesture toward Gil, "Is Gilbert, he's our baby brother, Mama died havin' him. He's five."  
  
"So, what made ya think of the name Spot?" I smiled, I of course already knew the answer, Spot was our dog's name when we lived in Ireland; Jolly always had been obsessed with that dumb dog. He kept staring at me; I knew he had always hated his first name just as much as I hated mine.  
  
"Don't ya remember?" He walked over to David who was now standing at my side and they spitshook.  
  
Gil grinned once more as I set him down on the ground and he spat in his small hand and held it out to Jolly. Jolly-I mean Spot.I have to remember, his name is Spot now.not Jolly.well Spot grinned then spitshook with Gil. My baby brother seemed to have every sign of hero worship for Spot.  
  
Gil smiled up at Spot. "I sold dis many papes," he said holding up all of his fingers, although he had sold nearly thirty.  
  
Jack walked over to Spot, "Seems like bein' a newsie runs in your family, Spotty-boy." I couldn't help but laugh at the nickname, when I felt an arm go around my shoulder; I turned to see David smiling at me.  
  
"Do you want to go and grab something to eat with me?"  
  
"I'd love to," I answered, "But what about Gil and Les?"  
  
"Um.they can come too, or maybe we can drop them off at my house. My mom and sister will watch them for us."  
  
I smiled again then looked over to where Gil and Les were happily playing with Jack and Spot.  
  
"Maybe Jack and Spot would watch 'em." I said with a bit of a laugh, then I turned to David who seemed to suddenly be afraid of the thought, "Davey, what is it?"  
  
Did I just call him Davey? Where did that come from? But ya know I like the way it sounds coming off my tongue. Davey.  
  
"Well, ya see." Davey was whispering, "Your brother, well, he kinda.um."  
  
"Your afraid of him aren't you?"  
  
Davey looked at me as though he was terrified of Spot.  
  
"Well, he just make me nervous."  
  
I smiled sweetly at Davey, even if my brother wasn't the toughest guy, he was still a better fight then Davey, (insert word here), Gil was a better fighter than David, plus if Spot was really the leader of the Brooklyn newsies then I could tell why he might be afraid of him.  
  
I stared into Davey's wonderful blue eyes as he stared back into mine, when Spot turned around. I guess Davey's arm was still around me, because Spot sounded real mad when he opened his mouth.  
  
"Mouth! What the (insert word here) are you doing with my sister?"  
  
Did Spot just call him mouth? Don't look at his mouth, (insert word here) it don't look at it. Why can't I stop staring at it? Luckily, Davey talking once more saved me.  
  
"I wasn't doing anything, Spot. I was just asking her to come to lunch with me."  
  
I stared at Spot, "Why is it that you can date whoever you want, but I can't? You know, I'm a big goil and if anyone was to hurt me, I could easily soak 'em."  
  
With that Spot gave in, and I was going on a date with David Jacobs.  
  
A/N: So, how d'ja like it? I know it's kinda short, but I promise that the next chapter will be longer. Relics, Sapphy, you two are my new best friends! Thanks so much for reviewing my fic! Please review and I'll thank you in the next chapter! 


	4. My date with Davey, and the battle that ...

A/N: If anyone has an idea for a better summary of this can you please tell me in a review? Incase you can't tell, I'm not that good at writing fan- fics.but at least I try right? Please read and review. And please keep in mind that the main reason that I write (insert word here) instead of swear words is because I have been raised not to swear, so I don't like to even type the swear words.plus it leaves something to the imagination.  
  
Davey in Love  
  
Chapter 4 - My date with Davey and the battle that followed.  
  
I couldn't keep the smile off of my face, after all, I was going on a date with the guy of my dreams, David Jacobs, oh I suppose I should tell you that part of the deal that Spot made us agree to was that it was a group date. So, Jack came with Davey's sister, and Spot came with a pretty lil' girl of about fifteen, who had big brown eyes and brown hair and was two inches shorter than him.  
  
Davey and I were the last ones to arrive at Tibby's, since we had to drop of Les and Gil. It was so cute, almost as though Gil was Les's best friend or something.but not that that is important or anything, well you see Davey and I walked into Tibby's and the other two couples were already there.  
  
"Hey, Davey, Mari, over here!" Jack yelled out. We walked over to the booth, smiling.  
  
"Mari, I'd like ya to meet Chip." Spot said with his hand on the small of Chip's back. "Chip 'ere is me new goil."  
  
Davey than introduced me to his sister. "Sarah, this is Marilyn Conlon. Mari, this is my sister, Sarah." I smiled than spat in my hand, holding it out to Sarah, who just stared at me. But I was in too good of a mood for anyone to wreck, so I moved my hand over to Chip.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Yup." Said Chip holding out her now moist hand to meet mine. We spitshook  
  
I guess part of my mind was questioning why Sarah didn't shake my hand, I mean it wasn't that disgusting, but then it hit me; she might feel the same way about me as Spot did about Davey. I decided right then that I was going to become friends with Sarah Jacobs if it was the last thing I did.  
  
Well, anyways, after the introductions were done the real fun began, wait.did I say fun? Battle would be a better word for it.  
  
I smiled and placed the menu on the table and looked over to David. Food, it seemed was another one of those things that I had forgotten, and boy was I starving! But I was also a well-brought up young woman, although Uncle Oliver was awful enough, he did teach me manners, something that I would find out later, Spot had forgotten in the last ten years.  
  
David smiled at me, "So, what do you want?"  
  
I shook my head, "I don't know, it all looks so good." I wasn't telling the whole truth of course, but hey what was I supposed to say 'I want one of everything'?  
  
David looked straight into my eyes with those blue eyes, "Do you want me to order for you?"  
  
I nodded unable to break eye contact with this wonderful boy. David ordered us some soup. I'm not sure what kind, but when he looked at me with those eyes, I would do or eat anything.  
  
When the soup came, I was finally able to look around the table, Spot and Chip were eating some sort of meat with awful manners, sadly I think my brothers were the worst. Jack and Sarah were whispering into each other's ears, blushing, then turning away. I quickly grabbed my spoon and slowly began to sip at my soup.  
  
I turned to look at David; he was still looking at me, my body felt like jelly all over.  
  
"So," I began as I had finally pulled myself back together, "Where did you learn to fight?"  
  
David laughed then smiled at me, "I'm not THAT bad am I?"  
  
"Do you want the truth?" I asked looking into his wonderful eyes once more.  
  
David grinned at me once more then said, "No, I want a complete lie."  
  
"Well, in that case. You are the greatest fighter I've ever seen! You're so wonderful, I bet Spot and Jack and all of the other Newsies in the world wish they were even half as great as you!" By the end of my comment we were both laughing harder than I ever had before.  
  
"So, I'm really that bad then?" Davey asked with tears still in his eyes.  
  
"Mouth!" Spot spat out, "What are you doing with my sister?" I had already forgotten that he was there until he opened his big mouth, and with that nickname again, because of that fact I began to look at David's mouth once more.  
  
David and I sat and ate quietly for the rest of the meal, when the date was over Spot walked over to Davey and I.  
  
"Mouth, walk my sister back to your house, once she gets there she is to leave with Gilbert and then you two are not to see each other again, understood?"  
  
Why was my brother so overprotective now? I mean I hadn't seen him for TEN years!  
  
David looked down at me with tears in his eyes.  
  
"Is that understood?" Spot repeated.  
  
I looked into my twin's blue-green eyes, and for the first time realized that they were the same eyes that Uncle Oliver had. "No." I stated, I wasn't going to let go of David so easily, and I guess a part of me still thought that I could soak Spot, like when we were little kids.  
  
Spot looked at me with a look of shock on his face, and oh man if looks could kill. "What do you mean no?"  
  
I stared straight into his eyes once more, "You haven't been a part of my life for ten years! I am not more of a child than you are, and for the first time in my life since mama died I'm somewhat happy, and a little street rat like you isn't going to take that away from me, do you understand?" I couldn't remember what exactly I had said in full; in the spirit of the moment I guess my Conlon side took over.  
  
I was shaking, but not from fear. I'm not usually a very outspoken person and I've never been an emotional one, but I wasn't going to be pushed around by anyone, anymore!  
  
To my surprise Spot had begun to laugh and came up and gave me a hug, "There's my sister! I knew you were in there somewhere!"  
  
I smiled, Spot's laugh brought it all back to me, the years back in Ireland before we moved to New York with Mama after Dad's death, I had a family again, but more importantly, I had Davey, and I'm not planning on letting him go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shout Outs to my reviewers!  
  
Erin: Thank you so much for reviewing! I love Davey and I think he deserves the world, and not just the newspaper.  
  
Kit Kat: I'm so happy to know that Davey is someone else's favorite character too, and I love to write (insert word here) because it produces more profound thoughts then the real words.  
  
Kora: Your right, Davey better not read this or he will get a big head.I think I might make a fic to make fun of him after this one.because it's fun to make up for Davey.and it's so easy!  
  
Clem: It's so great to write a Davey fic, everyone should try it sometime!  
  
Meg: Sorry, to annoy you with the who Davey asking Mari if she has somewhere to live.but I guess I've been living in Utah too long, that and I've been playing too much animal crossing.it's the devil I tell you!  
  
Casey J: Ani! Now your review makes sense! Geez, don't give stuff away or I might stop letting you be the first person to read it out of my notebook!  
  
Sapphy: Spot being named after a dog wasn't my original idea.but then I watched Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade.and hey if Indy can pull off being named after his dog, then why can't Spot?  
  
Dreamer: YAY! I like Davey, although I guess sometimes he is kinda annoying. I don't know how I came up with Gil.maybe Babysitting is getting to me.but once I thought of it, I couldn't even dream of this fic without him. 


	5. After the Battle

Davey in Love  
  
Chapter 5- After The Battle  
  
When we got to Davey's house Gil was asleep in Les's bed.  
  
A nice woman walked up to me and held out her hand, "you must be Gilbert's older sister, Maryann."  
  
"Marilyn," I corrected shaking her hand.  
  
"My name is Ester Jacobs, I'm David's mother." She smiled at me kindly, her smile was kinda like Mama's was.  
  
David smiled at me again and placed a hand on my shoulder, "Do you want to go onto the fire escape and talk.just until Gil wakes up?"  
  
I grinned at him, (insert word here), why was I still acting like a six- years-old girl with a crush? "I'd love to." Is it just me or have I told him that too much?  
  
We walked to the window and climbed thru.  
  
"So," Davey smiled at him, "tell me everything about you."  
  
I smiled at him, I had only known him for a day, yet there was something in his eyes that made me trust him; besides, it was about time I told someone.  
  
"Are you sure you want to know everything?"  
  
David nodded, "Everything."  
  
It was about time for me to tell my story, so I began. "Well, I was born in a small town outside of Dublin, it was tiny with only six houses and a pub."  
  
"A what?" David asked.  
  
I giggled slightly, "A pub, you know a bar."  
  
"Oh, ya, now I remember," He looked so innocent with those blue eyes staring straight at me.  
  
"Well, I was born on April 24th, five minutes after Spot. Sadly, I was born at 12:03 am. Which means Spot has a different birthday than I do. My dad was a short man, probably a good couple inches shorter than Spot is now. He had blue-green eyes, dirty-blond hair, and a mustache; his name was Jolyon Conlon Sr., but he died when Spot and I were about five. Mama sold the potato farm and we moved over to America to get a new start. We moved in with Oliver, my father's brother. Uncle Oliver and Spot never did get along. Although Father and Oliver were identical twins, they were never on borrowing terms, and Spot reminded him of Father too much. Oliver started abusing Spot whenever Mama wasn't looking. After a while Spot started to fight back. But about two years after we moved to America, Spot couldn't stand it anymore, he and Spot couldn't survive in the same house and not fight each other, I guess that's when he changed his name to Spot. When I was eleven, I was talking with my mom about Dad in the middle of the night when-" I would have continues my story, but I was saved by Gil's yawning, "I guess I should start heading toward Brooklyn, don't want Spot to get anymore mad at me."  
  
David nodded then bent down and kissed me chastely on the cheek. Yup, you heard me right, David Jacobs kissed me, of course it was on the cheek, but (insert word here), it was a start right; However, David's kiss reminded me of something, his nickname, Mouth.  
  
"Davey, where did you get your nickname from?"  
  
He looked at me for a second then smiled, "Spot gave it to me at the beginning of the strike. I guess it was to do with my ability to use words or something."  
  
I smiled at him, I guess that made sense, then again, Spot never was good at naming things, I mean our old dog Spot was a solid black lab.  
  
"So, will I see you tomorrow?" I asked, hopefully.  
  
David cast his eyes on the ground, "My dad got his job back from the factory, and I'm going back to school in the morning." My heart sank, he was going back to school, which meant I might never see him again, yet he started to smile again, "Do you want to come to Irving Hall with me to see Medda sing? I won't tell Spot if you don't."  
  
My silly schoolgirl smile reappeared as my heart flattered once more. "Sure, I'd love that."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shout Outs-  
  
Sapphy: Don't worry Sarah and Mari will become friends.just because I hate Sarah, she is still an okay character.and I'm gonna try to make her nicer.  
  
Kora: Don't worry I did think that you had forsaken me.  
  
A/N: Sorry the shout outs are so short, but I have to go to the museum at 2.and it's 1:30 right now.and I'm not dressed yet. So please R&R then I can do a shout out just for you ( 


	6. The Giving of Names

A/N: I know, I never update that much, but please cut me a break I mean I'm a Junior in High School.and my friends force me to do everything, plus I work.. if only my friends loved Newsies :'(  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Giving of Names  
  
With Gil's small hand in mine, I begin to head toward Brooklyn, which I know where it is now.and who cares if that's only because David wrote the instructions on a piece of paper for me.his handwriting is so neat, unlike mine.but oh well..  
  
Gil pointed a couple of feet away from us, "Look! Its Spot and.. and.a goil!"  
  
I couldn't but laugh as I saw Spot with one arm around Chip and the other playing with his key, he really didn't look dangerous, but then again, he was a Conlon.  
  
"Hey Spot, hey Chip, how are you?" I asked walking up to them.  
  
Gil grinned, "Hi Spot."  
  
"Hey Mari," They both said as Chip turned to look at Gil.  
  
"And who is this?" She asked playing with a lock of Gil's dirty blond hair.  
  
Spot released Chip and picked up Gil, "This is my baby brother, Gilly."  
  
"Ain't he just the cutest thing, How old is he, two?"  
  
Gil turned to look at her with his big puppy dog eyes, "Ise five!"  
  
"I am," I mumbled, luckily no one heard me.  
  
"Well," Spot said again looking at Gil, "I think you need a new name, and Mari too. If you are going to live wit us in Brooklyn wit Newsies, ya may as well have a name like one."  
  
I tried to keep my mother shut over the horrible grammar that would make our mother break down and cry.she was an English teacher after all, as Gil grinned at Spot and then at me.  
  
"I guess that makes sense. So, what do you have in mind?" I smiled, (insert word here), anything will be better than Marilyn, right.  
  
"Well, Gilly can be shrimp, because look at him..he's so short." Spot began.  
  
I shook my head, "He's taller than you were by a good couple of centimeters. So, what if you were to take away the S-H-R?" If there was one thing that I learned from living with Oliver, it was that men, or at least Conlon men, liked have things their own way, and I wasn't about to get him mad at me, again, yet.  
  
"Why don't ya jist say da name? I ain't da Mouth for goodness sake!" Spot glared at me.  
  
Okay, not to self, it wasn't a good idea to use on Spot.must remember that one. "Well, what I meant was Imp, because he can sure be a troublemaker at times."  
  
"Imp, I like it, whar do you think, Gilly, Chip?" Gilly nodded, he would probably do anything that Spot told him to.and Chip just smiled at Spot and than at Gil. "So, now to find you a name, hm.what was our cat's name? You know the one we had at the same time as Sp-"  
  
"No! I am not going to be named after a cat, or a dog." I almost yelled, I could deal with him being called Spot, but not me, remember when I said that anything was better than Marilyn, I was wrong, Fluffy was much worse.  
  
"Okay, Okay, then wat would ya like to have as yer name?" Spot asked.  
  
Whoa, back up for a minute, did my brother just ask my opinion? "I don't know." Hey, what did you expect me to say? I have never even thought about this before.  
  
"D'ja go to school?" Spot asked.  
  
I tried to smile, "I was going to Nursing School before I left, but I wasn't very far. I had a few y-"  
  
"So, you were going ta be a nurse?" Chip asked, "If ya did, wouldn't people call ua Doc?"  
  
I shook me head, "No, I was going to be called a nur-"  
  
"Wait!" Spot turned to look at Chip, "What was dat last woid ya said?"  
  
"Um..Doc."  
  
"Dat's it! Yer new name is Doc. I'm glad I thought of it." Spot grinned. "Com' on Imp, Doc, Chip, it's time ta go home, ta good ol' Brooklyn."  
  
Sorry that that was short, but at least it was a chapter right. Please review..but first Shout outs!!  
  
Sapphy- Thank you so much for the review! I love readin' yours, there the coolest!  
  
alleluia- Hey! I'm glad that you like it! Davey is an awesome character, sorry that I made him seem weak, it's just the fact that he didn't look that good at fighting in the movie against the Delancys and it's partly the character's point of view, because she was raised with violence.but I won't get into that right now.  
  
Kora- I know how you feel with the whole evil review button not working.but I am so happy that you reviewed it anyway! And that's for telling me that it was realistic.it means a lot to me.but that is mostly because I'm doing research on the social aspect of this time frame.I want to major in history after all. Hopefully the review button works this time (hint hint) 


End file.
